Nothing like us
by DelenaLover28
Summary: Damon was a rich and good looking man, with problems when it came to love. What he doesn't know is that having Salvatore as a last name came with a price. After meeting a mysterious brunette, he believes all his problems are over, but will those secrets come back to haunt him later on?
1. Brokenhearted

**_DPOV_**

**_I always imagined that the day I held my child for the first time would be the best day of my life. Her mother would sit right beside me, and we would both admire the tiny human being that was now ours. We would be a family, and we would be happy._**

**_But that's not what happened..._**

* * *

I dropped onto my leather couch. Staring at my almost empty apartment. It seemed like I had it all. I was rich, young, good looking, but I didn't have the thing that I desired the most. I wasn't loved. I took a long swing of my drink, as my eyes wondered over the now signed divorce papers.

I raised my head and noticed my wedding photo was still on my wall. She had left me, robbed me, and she broke my heart. Yet there it was. I had tried to take it down, but it hurt too much. In that picture everything had been perfect, and now everything was falling apart. Why did it hurt so much? I know that loving someone is like opening yourself up to get hurt. But when you love someone that much, you never think they would be capable of doing it. I guess I was wrong.

I let my head wonder some more, until I decided to leave. Staying here alone wouldn't do me any good, I would just replay everything that had happened during the last few weeks, and I really didn't want to think about it anymore. I grabbed my leather jacket and left.

I looked around the bar. It was 4:30, yet everyone seemed drunk out of their minds. I asked for what I usually did, bourbon and sat down.

"Is this... seat...taken?" a crying brunette asked.

"No" I responded, moving my chair over. There was something about her that caught my attention.

She didn't get anything just sat there staring into space, crying in silence. I couldn't help but being a bit curious. "Uh, I'm sorry I know it's none of my business but are you okay?" I asked, looking at her, beautiful brown doe eyes.

"No, but you are here too, so I'm guessing I'm not the only one"

"I've been better" I responded.

"So why are you here?"

"Nosy much"

"You asked me first"

"Divorce" I sighed. "You?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said looking truly apologetic. How could that be? She didn't even know my name.

"Well that's life. So what brings you here?"

"My boyfriend of 4 years cheated on me" I saw tears pool in her eyes.

"Well he's an ass" I heard her giggle.

"He certainly is" my phone rang, interrupting our conversation.

"What!" I snapped.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry to bother you. But there's a problem" my assistant. Andie said, through the phone.

"Well fix it"

"We can't"

"What do you mean, you can't that's your job"

"It's not business related"

"Then why are you calling me?" she sighed and lowered her tone.

"Miss. Pierce is here. And she's making a scene"

"Call security"

"She has an order of arrest against you. Security can't interfere"

"What!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll be right there"

I threw my phone angrily. Breaking my heart wasn't enough, she had to get my money too.

"Are you okay?" the petite brunette asked, lifting from her chair. I had forgotten she was there.

"Yes, there's a problem in the office. I have to leave. But it was very nice to meet you" she smiled slightly.

"I understand. It was really nice to meet you too"


	2. Holding on and letting go

I got in my car, cursing Katherine in all the ways I could think of. Why would she do this to me? I gave her everything she ever asked for. Because I loved her, but she never loved _me. _

When we decided to get a divorce. I had given her all the money she asked for, so she would leave. I couldn't stand being around her anymore. Just looking at her made so mad, mad at myself because after all she did, a part of me still loved her, and that made it even worst.

I was nervous of getting to my office, because I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Last time I saw her I was barely able to hold myself together.

I left my car, and walked towards the huge building. I finally reached my office and sure enough there was Katherine. As I got closer I noticed a huge bruise on Katherine's face. In fact there were bruises all over her body.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on? How could you do this to me Damon!" Katherine screamed.

"Do what to you?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You hit me! Like you have been doing for the past 2 years!" I couldn't believe her. I would never lay a finger on her not even now, had she really hurt herself like this for money?

"Have you really fallen this low Katherine? What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Katherine I gave you _everything_ you ever wanted. So why did you do it? That's all I want to know. I'll give you whatever you want, just tell me. Why?" She walked towards me. And just when I thought it couldn't hurt anymore. She twisted the knife.

"Why? Because I needed money and because it's fun. Plus you're hot" She said coldly.

"So all this time, I was just your play toy. Your bank account?"

"Yes, but don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a bitch!"

"I'm done with you. Here!" I took out my wallet and handed over all the money that was in there. I just wanted her to leave. "Now go!"

"As you wish" she turned towards the door and walked out like nothing happened. I kicked a few chairs around but that didn't help. The pain still remained right were it was. I saw Andie start to pick everything up.

"No, Andie is fine. I'll clean it up" I said. She was the only person who knew about the whole Katherine thing. At least the only one who knew the whole story. She was the only one I trusted, the closest I had to a friend. Which was sad.

Sometimes I thought that I was destined to be alone. My mom had abandoned me when I was a baby, I knew nothing about my dad except that his last name was Salvatore. I grew up in Foster care, and during the whole time I made 1 friend, Enzo. But Enzo was sick, and after a few years he died leaving me alone again. Then when I went to college I met Ric, he came from an important family. His dad owned many companies, he gave me my first job, and he is the reason I have everything I have today. He was a good person he had helped many people and one day one of his employees shot him in the head. Then I met Katherine and I thought the loneliness had ended, that we would be together for the rest of our lives. I was very wrong.

"Um, a girl called earlier today" Andie said snapping me out of my own thoughts. "Elena. Elena Gilbert" I had no idea who that was.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She said you forgot your phone at a bar, she called from your phone."

I remembered the brunette, I had thrown my phone, must have forgotten.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her to drop it off tomorrow"

"Ok, thanks"

* * *

The next day, I was in my office having a meeting when there was knock at my door. I opened it and there she stood. Elena Gilbert.

"Hi, um sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to give this back to you" She said handing me my phone back.

"It's fine. And thank you" She headed towards the door and then suddenly stopped. She spun around and shyly walked back.

"I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Oh, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore"

"Wait. Salvatore?"

"Yeah"

"Do you happen to have a brother?"

"None that I know of. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just that you look a lot like someone I know. And you have the same last name"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, my ex-boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore"


	3. Drunk

It was 2 a.m. I had gotten home early today. These days I avoided getting home at all costs, I practically lived in my office. Being in my house was torture. There was memories everywhere. Every picture, every corner, everything reminded me of her. Why? I wanted to stop, to erase her from my mind. But it wasn't that simple. She might have been the love of my life, but I obviously wasn't hers. I never really knew until that moment how much it hurt to lose something that you never really had.

So many people say that the hardest thing is telling someone you love them, but they're wrong. The hardest thing is having to accept they don't love you back. Because we all want to be loved. That is our main goal in life. We want to find that one person who we will share everything with.

Right then I realized how big my bed really was. It felt so empty now. I laid there staring at the ceiling in complete darkness, as more thoughts crowded my mind. I tried to sleep, I really did. But I couldn't. I used to think a very small degree of hope was enough to cause the birth of love, but that was the thing there was no more hope for me and Katherine. None. She had taken it all with her when she left.

I got up looking around, one more sleepless night. My head raced with thought, and they all had one goal. Destroy me. They wanted me to break. And as the days went by, they got closer and closer to that. I looked around my apartment, it was perfectly neat. Just like Katherine had left it. And the worst part was, as much as I wanted to burn it all to the ground, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I grabbed my car keys and left. One more night I would spend at the bar.

* * *

Caroline, my best friend, had dragged me into a party at the bar. And it was just like I had expected, full of half-naked drunk people.

"Oh, come on Elena. At least take a shot with me!" Caroline slurred. Holding a shot glass above her head.

"Someone needs to drive. Plus, I think you've had enough shots" I said taking the glass out of her hand.

"You're no fun!" She pouted. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I just wanted this stupid party to end. The only reason I stayed is because I had promised Caroline I would drive her home.

"Another shot" a familiar voice said. I spun around to find Damon completely wasted.

"No sir, I think you've had enough" the lady answered, looking somewhat concerned.

"Just one more"

"No, I'm sorry"

"But, I…I just need one more" he looked terrible. I had seen him twice and both times he had been in a suit, neat, clean. But now he was a mess, his shirt was stained and unbuttoned, his hair was a mess, and he smelled like a mixture of alcohol, cigarettes, and cheap cologne.

"Damon?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Katherine?"

"Um, no. Elena"

"Elena. Elena. Elena What a beautiful name"

"Thanks" I said confused.

"I'm glad you are not Katherine, I kind of hate her" he said whispering the last part.

"Who is Katherine" I was curious. It was none of my business, but he wouldn't remember by tomorrow.

"My ex-wife. She is a horrible person, but I think I still love her just a little bit" he slurred.

"I think I should take you home" I said, Caroline had apparently left about 10 minutes ago with some guy.

"No, I'm totally fine"

"No, you are not" I said, dragging him into the car. "So where do you live?" I asked, when I didn't hear an answer I turned to him, he had passed out on the passenger seat.

When you see a person that you barely know, drunk out of their mind in a bar, you go the other way, but I couldn't leave him there. It wasn't right.

"My house it is, I guess" I kept driving looking at the lights of every car that went by. So many people in the world yet I felt completely alone.

I finally got to my apartment. It still felt weird to think about it as mine, me and Stefan had moved in together so long ago, I didn't remember it as just mine. It had always been ours, I guess not anymore.

I shook Damon awake, which took a while. Somehow he had managed to get himself into the apartment, before completely passing out on my bed, with both of his feet still on the ground. I got him on the bed completely then left. I wasn't about to get in bed with a stranger, even if he was technically unconscious.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, I could hear my own heart beat in my head, and I had no idea what had happened last night.

As I looked around I noticed I wasn't in my bed, hell, this wasn't even my apartment. Where was I?

I sat up noticing I was fully clothed. In the same suit I had worn yesterday, except it was stained and it reeked of alcohol. I noticed my shoes neatly placed at the edge of the bed. Had I died last night? Was this a dream.

Suddenly a delicious smell filled the room. Coffee, and pancakes. A small brunette walked into the room. Holding up a cup of coffee.

"Good morning"


	4. The blood is on your hands

"Uh, good morning?" I was confused. I barely knew her, and she kept popping up everywhere. I couldn't help it, but be a little creeped out. "What happened, last night?" last thing I needed was a pregnant chic.

"Well, I'm not sure, I found you at the bar drunk out of your mind, and I offered to take you home, but you passed out in my car before you were able to tell me where you lived" she said placing a tray of food on the night stand. I was a little more embarrassed now. I had never gotten drunk, ever. Not even during college. I had always been responsible enough to control my drinking.

"Wow, way to make a first impression, huh? This isn't my normal behavior. I swear" I said, sitting up in her bed, as I started fixing my clothes. Though, that was hard considering I was seeing double.

"I get it, life can be a bitch at times" her eyes fixed on a picture on the wall of her and someone who I guessed was Stefan, her ex. I was pretty sure I had heard that name somewhere. Stefan Salvatore, definitely sounded familiar, but then again, Salvatore was my last name.

"Well, thank you, but I have to go. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have"

"Come on, at least stay for breakfast" she said with a smile.

I should've denied her offer. I was already 2 hours late for work, and this wasn't right. She looked a lot like Katherine, this couldn't be healthy. But I couldn't say no.

"Okay"

* * *

I was now driving back to my apartment, praying I wouldn't crash. I was still dizzy, and my head seemed to hurt more and more, but I wasn't going to ask Elena for a ride.

I couldn't get over the fact of how much Elena looked like Katherine. It wasn't right. I was sure of it. But she was nothing like Katherine, she was caring, and loyal, and she didn't care about money.

"Talking about the devil" I muttered, as I saw Katherine's car parked outside my house.

What was wrong with her? She shamelessly told me that she never loved me and she still has the nerve to show up at my house. I guess she really was insane.

I tried to open the door, noticing it was completely locked. Once I got it opened, I noticed there was no sign of Katherine. The house was quiet, _too _quiet. I closed the door carefully, and kept walking upstairs into my bedroom. My room was a mess, someone had been going through my stuff, but nothing was gone. It was as if they were looking for one thing specifically. I kept walking through my room, until I started to hear soft crying. And there was Katherine, at the corner of my room.

She looked terrible, her curly hair was a tangled mess, her make up was all over her face, her clothes were dirty, and she was missing a shoe.

"Damon?" she asked, her voice was thick, like she had been crying.

"What happened?"

"I need your help" she said, ignoring my question completely.

"No" I said coldly, I didn't want anything to do with her. If she would've asked me that last week, I may have thought about it, but today I really didn't care anymore. "And what were you looking for anyway?" I said as I glanced over my now destroyed room.

"Your gun. Please, Damon. I did something bad. Very bad. My life is in danger" She stood up and started to walk towards me.

"My gun! Were you planning to kill someone! With _my_ _gun_!"

"No, I need it. Someone is after me" I couldn't bring myself to believe it, no matter how desperate she seemed, Katherine would be gone by now if someone really was after her.

"If someone was looking for you, then why didn't you leave?"

"Because I can't leave, Damon! He's out there!" she screamed.

"Katherine, just leave. I'm not giving you more money. Just leave"

"Damon, please I am begging you" she said as she sank to her knees. "I'll do anything, just let me stay here for a couple of days while I find a way to scape. Please I'm begging you, I'll tell you everything" I thought she had hit rock bottom when she hit herself, just so she could sue me. Apparently I was wrong. She was on her knees, sobbing, begging me for help. I couldn't believe how low she had fallen. "Please, just let me explain"

"Okay, who's after you?" I said, deciding to play along.

"Your father"

"What? I don't even know who my father is. He probably died years ago"

"No, he's alive and he's after me"

"Get out!" I couldn't believe this. Now she was making fun of my messed up childhood too. She was talking about a man, she never even knew! That was it.

"Damon, please just….I don't want to die"

"Get out! You have 10 seconds to get out or I'm calling the police" She gave me a murderous glare.

"Fine, but my death is on you" she said as she walked out the door and into her car. I ignored her words, and continued to get ready for work. I'm in danger, my ass. No one was after her, she was just desperate.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, I had over 12 missed calls from Andie. Business related I guess. I re-heated left overs from yesterday. I still didn't know how to cook. I never had to. I took a sip of my coffee, as I picked up the newspaper. It was probably my favorite part of the day. It was old-fashioned, but I liked it, focusing on someone else's problems other than my own gave me a 5 minute escape from reality. Well usually it did, but today, my problems were written all over the front page.

The head-line read "25 year old Katherine Pierce found dead in her apartment"


	5. It only takes a couple words

I looked around my apartment, I hated it. It was empty and lonely here. I was miserable, I couldn't remember the last time I had breakfast by myself, I always had someone with me if it wasn't Stefan it was Matt and if it wasn't Matt it was Caroline. But all I've done is cry about Stefan. I didn't have the guts to call them today. I continued to take a bite out of my pancakes, when I heard the doorbell. I slowly stood up, making my way towards the door. A small gasp escaped my lips as I saw who was standing outside.

It was Stefan.

I proceeded to shut the door in his face, but he got his foot inside. Why couldn't he just leave me alone!

"Stefan leave!" I pleaded. I didn't want to deal with him. Not now, and probably not ever.

"Elena, please listen to me, you're in danger"

"Yeah, right"

"Just, please give me 5 minutes" he begged. I wanted to slam the door in his face right then and there, but I just couldn't.

"5 minutes!" I watched as he sat down, I could feel how uncomfortable he was, he hated this as much as I did, which only worried me more. He kept glancing at the newspaper, I never read it, he was the one who always did.

"Listen, Elena. I did something bad"

"What did you do?" he looked down.

"I can't tell you"

"Why are you here then?" I was annoyed, if he couldn't tell me, what was he doing here?

"Just listen. For the past few years, I've been doing some _things_, that you didn't know about…"

"Oh, so not only did you cheat on me, but you also kept secrets, we dated for 4 years Stefan!" I looked at his sad expression, and stupidly I couldn't help but regret what I said. It was pathetic that he still had this much control over me.

"Elena please listen. Anyway, there's some people who will do anything, and I say again, _anything_ to make sure no one finds out…"

"Who?" He looked down again, but didn't speak. All this just didn't make sense. "Stefan, I don't get it! You come here to warn me about I don't know what, because you've been doing some kind of secret job that I'm not allowed to know, with I don't know who? How is that going to help!" I was frustrated, what was the whole point? He obviously wasn't going to tell me, then why come to warn me at all?

"Elena, please" he begged. Ignoring me once again. "The less you know the better. I'm doing this because I care about you. Do you know what could happen to me, if someone finds out I'm here? I'm risking my life to tell you this. I just need you to listen"

"If you care about me, then why did you cheat on me, huh?" I said, as I felt tears threatening to fall, this was all crap, if he really cared he wouldn't have done what he did.

"I wasn't cheating on you"

"Okay whatever, let's pretend that you didn't. You still left, Stefan, without warning!" He had no excuse. There was nothing that he could say that would change my mind.

"I had to Elena, I didn't have a choice!" I was done. There is always a choice. If he really did love me, if he really cared about me, he would've chose me.

"Get out!"

"Elena I'm not here to fight. I need to tell you…" he sounded desperate.

"I said. Get. Out!" At this point I couldn't care less what it was. I didn't want to know. He started walking out.

"Please Elena, watch out…" I closed the door before he finish his sentence. I felt tears pull in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I couldn't do this, I couldn't feel bad for him, because if I did, then that meant, I still cared for him, and I couldn't. It hurt too much to go back to the memories. I had to get past it. I had to learn from my mistakes. After all, memories make you who you are, if I can't get anything good out of them, then I might as well learn from them.

I watched as he got into his car, he glanced once more towards me, then drove away.


End file.
